Juntos
by xtheshewolf
Summary: Pequeñas historias de los momentos que la pareja, junto al pequeño Roland, viven en su día a día en Storybrooke. Sin preocupaciones, sin problemas...simplemente disfrutando de todo el amor que se guardan el uno por el otro.
1. Buenos días

El despertador aún no había sonado esa mañana, o más bien ni lo haría, puesto que Regina se encargó exclusivamente de apagarlo justo antes de irse a dormir... Y es que aquella noche había sido especial. Justo media hora antes de que pudiese empezar a preparar la cena, Roland y Robin se presentaron en la puerta de su mansión, con la más inocente de todas las sonrisas dibujadas en sus rostros, como parte de la sorpresa que tenían preparada para ella. No había nada que celebrar en el fondo, pero ambos se sentían muy agradecidos con ella, sobre todo el arquero, por todas esas ayudas que les proporcionó sin ni siquiera estar juntos: las gracias por ayudarle tanto con Roland. Por preocuparse de que fuese a la escuela, de que tuviese juguetes, hasta de que tuviese ropa que a Henry ya no le valía.

Esa noche Regina no se tuvo que encargar de nada, pues ambos se dedicaron a hacerle la cena, a darle todo tipo de comodidades esa noche.

–Como una reina, m'lady –Le dijo una de las veces el ladrón, robándole un suave beso en la mejilla.

Cada uno disfrutó con su nueva familia, era un momento que llevaban añorando tanto... Sobre todo ella. Los sueños se cumplían. Y desde luego que superaban cualquier expectativa.

Unos pequeños rayos de sol empezaban a iluminar ya habitación de la alcaldesa, provocando que esta cambiase de posición, tratando de recibir la menor cantidad, emitiendo una suave queja en ello antes de verse rodeada repentinamente por unos fuertes y desnudos brazos que no tardaban en sujetarla con firmeza. No pudo evitar sonreírse, ¿cómo podía ser tan zalamero? Se hizo aún la dormida, tratando de hacerle creer que ni la luz, ni su abrazo había interrumpido su fase de sueño. Él, sin embargo, si que llevaba un buen rato despierto. Era de levantarse a la madrugada casi todos los días, pero por no molestarla, se había dedicado a observarla, cada vez reafirmaba más la idea de que para nada era malvada, pues él solo veía a un ángel que se debía haber caído del cielo, o más bien, una diosa..la adoraba, en todos los sentidos. Su sonrisa, su mirada, esos suaves suspirillos que emitía cada vez que no estaba cómoda y buscaba la posición adecuada, incluso el cómo frotaba suavemente su cabeza contra su propio pecho en busca de calor en plena noche... Era lo que siempre había deseado, con ella, y ahora lo había cumplido.

Con suaves besos, empezó a bañar la suave piel de sus mejillas, cada vez acercándose más a lo que era la comisura de sus labios, mas realmente no se llegaba a aventurar completamente a estos, quería ir viendo las reacciones que iba teniendo, sabía perfectamente que estaba despierta. A su vez, Regina luchaba contra sí misma por mantener los ojos cerrados, por apenas mover un músculo, pero los de su cara le terminan jugando una mala pasada, pues acababa de esbozar una fina sonrisa, no sólo por las ligeras cosquillitas que le provocaba su barba, sino por la ternura que le infundía ese momento. «Nunca pensé que podría llegar a tener esto» pensaba, de nuevo, y es que seguía sin poder creerse que hubiese llegado a sentir un amor tan verdadero como ese, tan puro..tan dañino pero hermoso a la vez, por el que lucharía hasta que el mundo se acabara si hacía falta. Despacio, giró su rostro para hacer coincidir sus labios con los de él, cumpliendo así el deseo de ambos, de poder saborear unos buenos días así.

–Hola... –Robin fue el primero en tomar la palabra, subiendo una mano a su rostro, retirándole un par de mechones.

–Uhm.. –Respondía aún perezosa Regina, abrazándose un poco más a su cuerpo, en busca de mimos que Robin nunca tardaba en responder.

–Me tomaré eso como un sí, hola, yo también te quiero... –Bromeaba el hombre, soltando un pequeño suspirillo cuando ella se echa hacia delante, conteniendo la risa para apoyar su frente contra la de él, en un leve ronroneo, entreabriendo la boca para contestarle antes de que de golpe y sin previo aviso, Roland, el pequeño monito de la casa invadiese la cama. También llevaba un buen rato despierto, como su padre, y estaba esperando el mínimo ruido como para poder ir con ellos.

Regina no tardó en encargase de él, separándose despacio de Robin para poder hacerle hueco entre ambos.

–¿Hoy si me dejarás prepararte el desayuno, no? –Susurraba de nuevo él, recibiendo una mirada cómplice de ella, dándole así el asentimiento —Pero antes... –Se lanzaba casi sobre ellos, conservando el cuidado con Roland, empleando sus manos en hacerles cosquillas a los dos, en ser todos partícipes de la felicidad que les rodeaba, en esa que nadie podría llegar a romper, puesto que su unión era fuerte. Su unión era la de el amor verdadero, porque el polvo de hadas nunca miente...

Y entre cosquillas, sonrisas y sobre todo sin complicaciones, la familia Mills-Hood empleó toda su mañana.


	2. Felicidades

_¡Buenas! ''Juntos'' en un principio iba a ser un One-Shot, pero después de publicarlo y pensar, dije...¿por qué no seguir con un par de historias más de esta dulce pareja? Sinceramente, Regina y Robin se convirtieron en una de mis parejas favoritas desde su primer encuentro, mas siento que a medida que pasan los capítulos nos falta algo, aunque sea una mínima prueba de seguir viendo como desarrollan la relación, escenas como la de la cena en la casa de Regina, la cripta... Por lo que para llenar ese vacío, me he propuesto ir subiendo más situaciones de la pareja, unas que espero que disfrutéis tanto como yo lo hago al escribirlas... ¡Os dejo ya con la lectura de este capítulo!_

* * *

28 de enero. Era un día especial, más bien un día único, y es que se trataba del cumpleaños de Robin. Aquel era el primero que celebrarían juntos, y es que, aunque el arquero no le hubiese dicho nada sobre aquello, su mejor amigo Little John se lo había contado, sí... Se podía decir que desde que estaban juntos, sus hombres, los Merry Men ya no la veían como una amenaza. No la veían como la Reina Malvada.

—¿Crees que le gustará? —Le preguntaba, apoyando las manos sobre los hombros de Roland, ella misma se había encargado de ir a recogerle al colegio, ya que Robin algunos días trabajaba echándole una mano a Geppetto.

—Sí, tranquila... Aunque no le guste celebrarlo, este año será diferente —Respondió Little John, en una relajada sonrisa, observando como la mujer se despedía del pequeño, en un amplio y cariñoso abrazo... Roland era un niño muy querido por todos, desde el principio no le había faltado atención, mas si era cierto que, desde la falta de Marian, le hacía falta una figura materna. Quizá la había encontrado.

Cuando Robin salió de la casa del carpintero, su hermosa reina ya estaba allí esperándole, con esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba y que cada vez le enamoraba más.

—Buenas tardes, amor —Le susurró, haciendo coincidir sus labios con los propios para brindarle un beso. Después, no tardó en mirar tras ella, en busca de su hijo.

—Que tampoco es un renacuajo para que se esconda ahí —Murmuró Regina, en una pequeña sonrisa, coindiciendo con la clara mirada del hombre.— Uno de sus compañeros le invitó a merendar, espero que no te importe... —Le explicaba, frunciendo un poco el ceño cuando él lo hace.

—No, no, claro que no. Tiene que hacer amigos y disfrutar —Esbozó una sonrisa, aunque llevaba cargada cierto ápice de tristeza, ya que, tras una mañana entera trabajando, lo único que quería era pasar un día con ambos...y más siendo el día de su cumpleaños... No le reprochaba nada, ella no lo sabía de todas formas.

En silencio, Regina tomaba la mano de Robin con firmeza y seguridad, haciéndole ver que quería que la siguiese.

—Esto te hará falta —No tardó en colocarle un gorro en la cabeza, siendo un poco malévola y bajándolo hasta cubrir sus ojos, impidiéndole que tuviese visión un par de segundos.

—¡Eh! —Se quejaba el hombre con diversión, esbozando una amplia sonrisa, acabando por ponérselo de manera correcta.— ¿Se puede saber a dónde me llevas? —Arqueó una ceja.

—¿Confías en mí, verdad?

—Según para qué —Contuvo la risa, entrecerrando los ojos con suavidad, recibiendo un codazo de la fémina. Tampoco le dio tiempo a más, en un simple pestañeo, esta les teletransportó a una extensa pista de hielo que estaba completamente vacía, para los dos... Además, había un microclima en el que pequeños copos de nieve caían, ayudando a mantener el perfecto estado de la pista. Le debía una a Elsa por hacer eso por ellos.

Su cuerpo ya estaba perfectamente equipado también: el gorro, los guantes, la bufanda e incluso sus pies ya estaban en contacto con el hielo gracias a los patines.

—¿Sorpresa? —Una pequeña sonrisita invadía el rostro de Regina, que aún le sujetaba de una mano. Robin quería responder, pero entre el estado de shock con el que contaba, y que tenía miedo a moverse pues su estabilidad estaba en riesgo, no sabía que decir.— Ahora es cuando dices: Gracias, me gusta mucho, yo también te quiero —Fruncía la nariz con un ápice de ternura, repitiendo de alguna forma las palabras que Robin la había dicho aquella mañana en la que amanecieron juntos...

Ahora él era cuando soltaba una pequeña risa, negando con la cabeza a la par que emitía un suave chasquido de lengua, moviéndose como un pato en la mínima distancia que les separaba para acercarse a ella y brindarle un abrazo, fuerte, seguro... Uno repleto de ese cariño que cada día aumentaba.

—Gracias, me gusta muchísimo y te amo... —Le susurraba, apretándola desde la espalda, pues era el único punto de estabilidad que tenía, separándose lo más mínimo para poder dar con su mirada, quedando a escasos milímetros de sus labios, distancia que ella no duda en terminar de acortar para besarle con amplitud, cerrando los ojos en ello. Le volvía a tomar de las manos, inclinando su cuerpo hacia delante para comenzar a moverse, tratando de hacerlo hacia atrás para así ir despegándose de él poco a poco y provocar que la siguiese.

No es que fuera una especial experta, pero más que Robin si que se desenvolvía. Al pobre arquero se le iban los pies para todos los lados, parecía que iba a terminar partiéndose un tobillo o algo similar, era increíble que siendo ladrón, fuese tan...

—Patoso —Le decía, con una amplia y ladeada sonrisa, buscando picarle, queriendo que la fuese buscando y a la par tomase más seguridad de sí mismo.

—No es justo, su majestad juega con ventaja —Refunfuñaba el hombre, ladeando con suavidad la cabeza, atreviéndose a mirarla un par de segundos, ya que de lo que estaba más pendiente en realidad eran de sus propios pies.

—Tú lo has dicho, soy la reina... Esto no sería divertido si jugáramos en igualdad de condiciones —Le sacaba la lengua, decantándose por ir soltándole despacio.

—No, no, no, ¡Regina!

—¡Pero abre los ojos! —Tenía ganas de echarse al suelo para reír a carcajadas, divirtiéndose como una adolescente en esos instantes ante el gesto que Hood había dibujado en su rostro.— No te voy a dejar caer, te lo prometo —Y era cierto, lo último que quería era que se lastimase.

Pasaron los minutos, y con el uso de su magia evitó varios porrazos del hombre, que poco a poco fue cogiendo soltura, patinando a su lado, incluso atreviéndose a echar una carrera con la alcaldesa.

—A la de tres, no me hagas trampas —La señalaba, colocados en uno de los extremos de la pista, evitando echarse a reír con suavidad, en lo que más confiaba es que en que saliese antes de decir todos los números.— Una, dos y...

Y efectivamente, antes de que pudiese abrir la boca para mencionar el tercer nombre, Regina ya había salido más que escopetada, escuchando como reía con fuerza y de forma maliciosa... Claro, él tampoco podía dejar que eso ocurriese, por lo que con más motivo hizo prácticamente lo mismo, yendo más rápido de lo que debería, para tratar de alcanzarla, estando a punto de alcanzarla, de hecho logra agarrarle el abrigo, teniendo la mala suerte de que ese acto provoca que termine perdiendo el equilibrio, arrastrándola junto a él al suelo. De la boca de Mills salió un pequeño gritito, sin verse capaz a reaccionar, a utilizar sus reflejos para de alguna forma envolverles a ambos en una nube de humo y llevarles a un destino más cómodo que el hielo.

—Auch... —Se dolía ella, con el ceño fruncido, mirándole, tratando de aparentar enfado por haberla tirado, pero...en esos momentos se daba cuenta, que con él no podía enfadarse, que siempre cuando coincidía con su mirada, una de las más puras sonrisas asomaba por su boca.

—Es el precio por hacer trampas —Respondía Robin, doliéndose de la espalda, llevando una mano ahí, sintiendo que eso le había quedado muy Rumpelstiltskin, por lo que decide hacer ese gestito de manos que el cocodrilo realizaba, provocando que ambos estallasen a reír a carcajadas, notándose lo poco que les importaba haber llegado a hacerse daño, estar congelándose y empapándose la ropa por culpa de hielo...notándose que estaban cómodos: él con ella y ella con él.

Robin acabó tirando de ella con dulzura, llevándola encima de él, acomodándola, rozando sus narices, con la mayor dulzura que pudiese existir, aún con un filo hilo de risa tonta que a ambos se les escapaba. No hacían falta las palabras, cada gesto decía que estaban en uno de los momentos más felices de sus vidas... Y es que ambos habían amado anteriormente, al igual que habían sufrido esas pérdidas, y más que nadie sabían que debían aprovechar cada momento juntos... Quererse de la manera que ese polvo de hadas les predestinó, o superando incluso las barreras de este, porque eso que vivían, era infinito.

—Vas a coger frío, y es lo último que quiero —Le susurraba él, mirando como su naricita estaba fría e incluso temblaba ligeramente, él también estaba al borde de ese estado. Ella asentía, no sabía cuánto tiempo habían pasado allí, pero fuesen minutos u horas, había merecido totalmente la pena.

Entre ambos se ayudaron a levantarse, quedando de pie, siendo de nuevos participes por una nueva teletransportación por parte de ella, y no les llevaba a su mansión ni al campamento, al contrario, le llevaba a la que sería la última sorpresa del día de su cumpleaños... Había aprovechado para cambiar también sus atuendos, proporcionándoles unos totalmente limpios y secos.

—Te invito a un chocolate caliente antes de nada —Ponía como escusa Regina al haberles hecho aparecer frente a Granny's.

—Eso lo tendría que decir yo, pero...vale, acepto —La rodeaba por los hombros, en una amplia sonrisa, subiendo los cuatro escalones que separaban la pequeña terracita de la cafetería, de la puerta de esta en sí, abriendo la puerta, viéndolo todo aparentemente vacío, incluso la barra...¿había pasado un huracán y se los había llevado a todos?.— ¿Dónde se han met...-

Al arquero no le dio tiempo decir una palabra más cuando todos salieron de sus escondites: sus hombres, su hijo, los Charming, los enanitos, Granny, Ruby, Belle... Todo el pueblo estaba allí para concluir una tarde que Robin nunca hubiese esperado junto a las personas que apreciaba y quería, junto a las personas con las que quería pasar el resto de sus días, ya fuese por amistad o...por amor, el más verdadero. Y todo al grito de: _**''¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!''**_


	3. Huele a bosque

Aquel era uno de los días en los que Regina se tenía que pasar toda la tarde en el ayuntamiento, ejerciendo su papel como alcaldesa... Esos días eran los más difíciles para la mujer, ya no solo por el simple hecho de morirse de aburrimiento entre papel y papel que le tocaba revisar, si no por el hecho de pasar esas horas separada de Robin y Roland. Sabía que ellos iban a estar entretenidos, además de bien atendidos, ya que por lo que siempre le contaba el pequeño a la hora de cenar, padre e hijo siempre acudían al bosque para reunirse con los Merry Man, ya fuese para rememorar viejos tiempos o para simplemente andar haciendo el bruto.

Miraba una y otra vez el reloj de su móvil, pasando más tiempo bloqueando y desbloqueando el dispositivo, que en lo que en realidad observaba y dedicaba una lectura exhaustiva a los documentos. A medida que iba avanzando en cada línea, en cada párrafo, su vista se cansaba más y más, provocando que todo se volviese irremediablemente insoportable. Un profundo suspiro se le escapó de los labios justo cuando alzó levemente la mirada y la fijó en el pequeño marco de fotos que tenía sobre su escritorio, aquel que guardaba una de las fotos más especiales que se hubieran tomado nunca en el mundo entero... Se trataba de una imagen reciente, tendría a lo sumo tres semanas y era del cumpleaños de Robin, de la fiesta de cumpleaños que celebraron por aquel tiempo. En ella estaban retratados los tres; Roland reposaba entre sus brazos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que cubría todo su rostro, mientras que Robin la rodeaba por la cintura, manteniéndola bien pegada en lo que sus labios estaban posados en su mejilla, provocando que la reina tuviese la nariz fruncida en el gesto más dulce del mundo. Sin duda que con solo mirarla, se podía ver todo el amor que tenían los unos por los otros, se podía ver que realmente no se había equivocado, y que decidir abrirle las puertas a la esperanza y a las segundas oportunidades había sido la mejor decisión de su vida.

–Al cuerno con esto –Murmuró, haciendo un pequeño taco con los papeles, amontonándolos y guardándolos en el primer cajón del escritorio, se negaba a seguir pasando el tiempo allí. Se levantó de la mesa y se colocó su chaqueta antes de desaparecer con rapidez en una nube de humo morado. ¿Su destino? El bosque, ¿cuál si no? Nada más aterrizar allí, se acercó con mucha cautela a donde estaba Roland, había tenido suerte y el pequeño justo estaba de espaldas, sujetando el pequeño arco que Robin había tenido el detalle de hacer con sus propias manos. Aunque no estuviesen más en el bosque encantado, Hood quería que no perdiese los valores que un día aprendió.

–Debes sujetarlo como te enseñé antes, Roland. Así solo conseguirás que la flecha se caiga –Le contaba el hombre a su hijo, entendiendo que aún era pequeño para realizar esa tarea de forma perfecta, pero simplemente quería que se fuese acostumbrando a ello. El niño llegaba a sacar un poco la lengua y a guiñar un lado de su cara, en un gesto de pura concentración cuando sin esperarlo sus ojos fueron cubiertos por unas manos y un tacto que sin duda conocía.

–¡Regina! –Exclamaba instantáneamente, soltando el instrumental y dejándolo caer al suelo, girándose hacia la morena y lanzándose a sus brazos con fuerza. Robin fruncía el ceño, un poco extrañado al verla allí, pero feliz de todas formas.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –Le preguntaba, dejando una pequeña caricia en su espalda, para después acercarse a dejarle un breve beso sobre los labios, sonriendo con suavidad.

–Nada, me aburría demasiado en el ayuntamiento y quería pasar tiempo con vosotros... –Sabía bien que Robin le lanzaría una mirada juzgándola, y de hecho es lo que hace a los breves segundos de decírselo, mas también sabía que él no estaba enfadado porque hiciese eso–. Juro que termino mañana, si hace falta me lo llevo a casa, pero ahora solo quiero estar aquí –Esbozaba incluso una inocente sonrisa, haciéndose la ''buena'' y provocando que Robin soltase una pequeña risa, a la par que negaba con la cabeza, aceptando.

–Vale, vale. Pero si te quedas, tienes que hacer una cosa –La señalaba, tomando una instantánea seriedad que provoca que Regina se mostrase de lo más confusa y extrañada ante ello–. Hagamos una apuesta.

–¿Qué pretendes, maldito ladrón? –Le susurraba, cruzándose de brazos en una pequeña pero media sonrisa, viendo como Roland se había marchado corriendo a donde estaban todas las tiendas de campaña para tomar un poco de agua, lo cierto es que iba siendo la hora de merendar y tenía hambre, siempre estaba acostumbrado a tomarse un zumo y algún sándwich. Robin también se desplazaba, cargando con dos arcos que había allí tirados, al igual que con un par de flechas distintas a las que tenía el pequeño, ya que aquellas eran sin punta afilada para que no se hiciese daño.

–Competición de tiro con arco, m'lady –Sonreía con amplitud, de manera chulesca también al ver como la boca de su pareja se abría de par en par, incluso como una de sus manos se alzaba para hacer el amago de golpearle con suavidad en el hombro–. No, no digas que esto es hacer trampas, juro que jugaré dejándome ganar –Una de sus cejas se arqueó al ver que no le respondía, puesto que le estaba dando paso a que estableciese las condiciones de la apuesta, con eso parecía ser accedía de primeras–. Bien, si gano, desde hoy hasta el jueves que viene no pisarás la oficina y disfrutarás con noso..

–¿¡Qué!? O sea, ¿casi me matas con la mirada que me has echado y ahora pretendes que esté una semana entera sin pisar el ayuntamiento?

–Lo hago por tu bien, no quiero que acabes con estrés...muchas noches llegas muy cansada, en este mes llevas muchos días sacrificados –Apoyaba ambas manos en sus brazos, tras haber dejado el material apoyado sobre el árbol, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, notando como sus hombros se iban relajando al haberle presentado un buen argumento–. Venga, que puedes pedir lo que quieras si ganas –Le guiñaba el ojo, tratando de volver a ese ambiente de diversión que habían creado instantáneamente al proponerla lo de la apuesta.

–Está bien... Pero nunca me has enseñado a lanzar con arco, me vas a dejar en ridículo –Cedía, humedeciéndose los labios en lo que finalmente sí que le golpeaba en el brazo, sonriéndose–. Entonces puedo pedir lo que quiera si gano, ¿no...? Bien, si gano, quiero pasar una noche a solas contigo... Una cena para los dos, como aquella primera que tuvimos cuando empezamos –Le proponía, en un pequeño susurro, tomando su mano y entrelazando sus dedos en un pequeño apretón... Robin no podía evitar sonreír con dulzura en lo que asentía, estaba más que de acuerdo con ello.

Y así fue como en pocos minutos, Robin le explicó las cosas básicas del tiro con arco a Regina; el como coger el arco, como colocar la flecha e incluso como colocar su cuerpo de la forma más correcta para asegurar un buen tiro. Mientras tanto, fue cuando aprovecharon para acortar cualquier distancia...para acariciarse, robarse algún beso en la mejilla, en el cuello e incluso en los labios. Tras eso y cuando ese improvisado campeonato iba a dar comienzo, tanto Little John como el resto de los hombres se colocaban en corro alrededor de ellos, expectantes por lo que pasaría.

–Como se rían de mí, juro que les prendo fuego a su tienda de campaña –Amenazaba en un pequeño murmuro, mirándole de reojo.

–Entonces me tocará dormir en la calle –Le respondía en broma, puesto que él estaba viviendo ya en la mansión con ella, sin embargo la veía más que capaz de echarle por una noche si se atrevía a mofarse...–. Las damas primero –Le indicaba, haciéndole una suave reverencia, a lo que Regina no respondía con palabras, pero sí con un gesto altivo acompañado de un leve chasqueo de lengua.  
La misma avanzaba unos pasos para adelantarse hasta la marca que habían dibujado en el suelo, la que indicaba la distancia desde la que tenían que tirar al objetivo. Tensaba el arco y colocaba la flecha, poniendo su cuerpo recto a la par que tomaba una amplia bocanada de aire, fijando su objetivo y acabando por lanzar... Desastre, desastre total. Aunque para su sorpresa, Robin ejecutó el mismo tiro que ella, con la diferencia de que la flecha cayó varios metros más alejada. Era verdad eso de que no jugaría para su propio beneficio y le daría una ligera ventaja...

Y así el juego fue avanzando y avanzando; uno, diez, treinta, cuarenta y cinco... Esos fueron los puntos que fueron sumando el uno y el otro, llegando así al décimo tiro donde finalizaron con únicamente tres puntos de ventaja para Hood, ganando así el juego.

–Enhorabuena –No tardaba en decirle él a ella, a lo que un leve resoplido se escapaba de los labios de Regina ya que de por sí no le gustaba perder, pero hacerlo por tan poca diferencia le dolía incluso, y más cuando lo había intentado con todas sus fuerzas.

–¿Por qué? Has ganado tú...

–Por ser tan maravillosa, por tenerme perdidamente enamorado y por hacerme realmente feliz día a día –Le susurraba, tirando de su brazo con levedad para acercarla y rodearla en un abrazo, depositando los labios sobre su frente en un dulce y cariñoso gesto, uno que salía de lo más profundo de su corazón, porque el amor que sentía por ella era lo más puro que podría haber vivido nunca... Escuchaba como un pequeño sollozo se escapa de los labios de su reina, a lo que acababa tomándola del rostro para alzarlo y poder estar en contacto con sus ojos, en lo que esbozaba una cálida sonrisa–. Te quiero... Y también quiero aceptar esa cena...

Una amplia sonrisa se fue asomando en los labios de Regina, era increíble lo débil y vulnerable que le hacía sentir muchas veces, pero al contrario de como decía su madre, aquel sentimiento era de los mejores que había experimentado nunca, puesto que el amor lo era todo. Él lo era todo.

–Te amo –Le respondió antes de unir sus labios en un lento y apasionado beso, no hacía falta decir que estaba encantada de poder organizar aquella cena con él, una que lo más seguro se celebraría ese mismo fin de semana...¿para qué esperar más?

Y así, los minutos de aquella improvisada pero más que divertida e interesante tarde se fueron consumiendo al igual que el sol se iba ocultando por el horizonte, hasta que los tres de la mano y más unidos que nunca, decidieron marcharse de allí y volver a la mansión para cenar y ponerle un punto y final a ese día, y solamente a ese día, puesto que de lo que Regina y Robin estaban seguros es que esa historia que ambos estaban construyendo juntos solo tendría puntos y aparte...


	4. Un paso más

Y por fin llegó la noche que tanto esperaban, la noche en la que saldarían esa pequeña apuesta que habían realizado apenas días atrás cuando estuvieron jugando al tiro con arco. Robin sabía el lugar y la hora a la que su pareja le había pedido estar listo, mas no tenía ni la más mínima idea de dónde sería... ¿Repetirían en el ayuntamiento? No le importaría, para ser sinceros... Guardaba un bonito recuerdo de ese día, recordaba como disfrutaron de una deliciosa cena a los pies de la chimenea, al igual que recordaba como Regina tomó la valentía de contarle la historia que había tras el tatuaje de león de su muñeca, uno que sin duda que desde ese día se había vuelto más que especial.

Cuando su reloj marcó las nueve, se sintió bastante nervioso e inquieto, sabía de lo puntual que siempre Regina quería que fuese, y por una noche en la que justo estaba arreglado a tiempo...no tenía noticias de ella. No tardó apenas ni un minuto, cuando una nota perfectamente doblada por la mitad apareció en la mesa que había dentro de la que fue su tienda de campaña antes de mudarse a vivir con la reina, en la cual dictaba un claro mensaje:

 _''No, no te voy a arrancar el corazón por llegar tarde, aún estás a tiempo arquero. En media hora en mi cripta''_

Una leve y media sonrisa asomaba por el rostro del ladrón, sin duda que nunca dejaría de sorprenderle, y lo mejor de todo era para bien. Al estar ya en el mismo bosque, calculó que el paseo no le llevaría más de diez minutos, por lo que supuso que le dejó ese margen de tiempo para que se pudiese terminar de poner guapo... Aprovechó para mirarse en el espejo y peinarse bien, probando a abrocharse y desabrocharse el primer botón de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta, queriendo saber cómo estaba mejor... Sí, no iba muy formal, pero había decidido dejar de lado su usual look de jeans y cazadora.  
A las nueve y cuarto comenzó a poner camino hacia la cripta, llegando justamente cinco minutos antes de lo acordado con ella, pensándose durante unos segundos si acceder o no, pero acabando por decantarse por ello para no hacerle esperar... Para su sorpresa, todo estaba oscuro, parecía que no había nadie... No se lo podía creer, ¿la había cagado al llegar antes de tiempo?

-¿Regina? -Fruncía con fuerza el entrecejo, sintiéndose bastante confuso.. ¿Y si había pasado algo? Le estaba sinceramente asustando, sabía que gozaban de una calma realmente apacible en los últimos meses, pero todos sabían que no estaban completamente a salvo. A medida que fue avanzando hacia el interior, una tenue luz iba apareciendo tras él gracias a una gran fila de velas que estaban al ras del suelo, y que encendían solas sus llamas... Ahora lo podía entender.  
Despacio todas se encendieron, dejando ver al fondo del lugar una mesa totalmente decorada y preparada, incluso con el primer plato ya sobre ella, a lo que Robin no pudo hacer otra que relamerse con suavidad los labios, tenía una pinta exquisita.

-¿Hambriento? -La voz de Regina se hacía eco tras su espalda, a lo que él no tardó apenas en girarse para poder observarla... Por todos los dioses, ¡estaba preciosa! Los cálidos colores que albergaban la cripta gracias a las velas, destacaban aún más el color rojizo de su vestido, y su pelo semirecogido dejaba ver mucho mejor el esplendor de su rostro.

-Ahora ya no estoy muy seguro... -Murmuraba, aproximándose a ella despacio, comiéndosela casi con la mirada, no podía apartar su visión de ella. Al tenerla frente a frente, se acercaba a dejarle un suave beso en los labios, uno que Regina aceptaba más que gustosa... Con toda la organización de la cena, apenas se habían visto en ese día.

-Me he tirado la mitad del día cocinando...ni se te ocurra dejar una miga en el plato -Reprimía una suave risa, dejándolo una suave caricia en el pecho, observándole también de arriba a abajo. Él también estaba increíble, nunca antes le había visto tan formalmente vestido, y aunque ella se hubiese enamorado de ese hombre que olía a bosque, no le disgustaba nada la idea de poder verle así todos los días... Le guiaba hacia le mesa, tras regalarle un nuevo y pequeño beso sobre los labios.

-Es una idea que ni me imagino, m'lady -Le hacía casi una reverencia, sintiéndose completamente agradecido porque tuviese esos detalles con él... Era completamente reconfortante ver todo lo que habían logrado construir, pero sobre todo mantenerlo con el paso de los meses. Antes de él mismo tomar asiento, descorrió una de las sillas para que Regina se pudiese acomodar, sin perder la caballerosidad. La mujer le sonreía de manera cariñosa, dejando una pequeña caricia sobre su mano antes de sentarse.

-¿Roland se quedó tranquilo? -Se interesaba, viendo como se acomodaba enfrente de ella y asentía con la cabeza despacio a la vez.

-Sí, entiende que papá y mam... Que ambos íbamos a cenar y que se tenía que quedar con Little John y los demás -Sus ojos se cerraron por unos cortos segundos, al comprobar que casi mete la pata... Sabía de la existencia del fuerte lazo que unía a Regina y a su hijo, incluso sabía que ella era un referente maternal para él, debido a que a su corta edad había carecido casi desde el inicio de uno, pero tampoco quería hacerle sentir incómoda por eso.  
En el rostro de Regina se esbozó una pequeña mueca, no le molestaba que a lo mejor Roland en ciertas ocasiones le llamase ''mamá'', pero no quería tampoco ocupar una posición que no le correspondía... Ella estaría siempre para Roland, pero no así, aunque sonase extraño... Además era un hecho que le llegaba a doler, aún no le había dicho al ladrón su incapacidad para tener hijos debido a esa poción que se tomó hacía tantos años, y cada vez que trataba de hacer planes de futuro en su mente, era una herida que se abría y que cada vez se hacía más grande.

-Entonces perfecto, si es todo un hombrecito ya... -Sonreía suave, dejando pasar el tema, hablar de un mínimo error era dificultoso y no quería arruinar esa noche en la que solo estaban ellos dos.- Espero que te guste, ya te he dicho antes que he puesto todo mi esfuerzo en ello -Alzaba su dedo índice para puntualizar ese hecho, queriendo que fuese bien consciente de que todo había sido preparado por sus propias manos.

-¿El postre también? -Se interesaba Robin, con una pícara y media sonrisa, provocando una corta carcajada en la contraria.

-El postre aún no lo he hecho, pero esperaba que me pudieses ayudar -Le respondía, sugerente, puesto que eso era lo que ambos buscaban oír, se conocían ya demasiado como para equivocarse en las intenciones...

Y así, la cena fue avanzando; pasando desde los entrantes hasta el el primer y el segundo plato, desde luego que Regina se había empleado a fondo y había puesto toda su voluntad porque aquella noche fuese sobre ruedas, y no solo en el sentido de la compañía. Robin llegó ya un punto en el que dejó escapar un fuerte resoplido, no era de los que le gustaba dejar sobras (más que nada porque en algunas fases de su vida le había sido difícil echarse algo a la boca y le tenía mucho respeto a ese tema), pero sentía que iba a explotar. Además tenía un inquieto nudo en el estómago que le hacía estar algo más nervioso de lo habitual, provocando incluso que algunos minutos fuesen de completo silencio.

-Te has pasado... Pero estaba todo delicioso... -Estiraba la mano para alcanzar la suya, cogiéndola y acariciándola, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Lo estás diciendo para no quedarte sin postre? -Reía Regina, ladeando un poco la cabeza, acabando por sonreír con dulzura, dándole un cariñoso apretón.

-No, no... Sabes que soy sincero... -Aunque fuese una frase simple, le susurraba cada vez más bajo, siendo su tono descendente a cada palabra que decía, quedándose finalmente callado.  
Regina fruncía el ceño extrañada, claro que había podido notar que algo raro ocurría... Seguía siendo Robin, eso sí, pero era una faceta de Robin que parecía estar preocupado por algo.

-¿Qué ocurre? -Instintivamente le respondió casi con el mismo tono de voz, viendo seguidamente como el hombre sin soltar su mano se levantaba despacio hacia ella.- Robin...

El hombre seguía callado completamente, con sus claros ojos azules clavados en los oscuros de la reina. Su rodilla se hincaba despacio en el suelo, al lado de su silla, obligando casi a Regina a que se pusiese de lado, sin levantarse... Casi se podía decir que con el precipitado clima que se había creado se escuchaban los corazones de ambos latir desbocados, sin apenas control.

-Creo que no podría encontrar un momento mejor que este para decirte esto... -Robin por fin rompía ese silencio, tratando de hablar claro y sereno, tratando de no atropellarse en sus propias palabras o incluso quedarse en blanco.- Nunca me imaginé que iba a ser capaz de volver a abrir mi corazón a alguien de esta manera. Desde el primer día que nos conocimos, por muy difícil que fuese al principio, supe de alguna forma que íbamos a tener una larga historia por escribir...un largo futuro por vivir. Me enamoré de cada ápice de ti; de tu sonrisa, tu mirada...ese gruñón carácter -Bromeaba, llevando una pequeña caricia a su barbilla, queriendo animarla un poco puesto que veía que sus ojos eran ya casi un charco de lágrimas.- Y no quiero que nada de esto acabe, nunca, porque si de alguna forma lo hiciese no querría seguir adelante, mi vida carecería de sentido -Su mano libre, acudía al bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, en busca de una pequeña cajita, tratando de no ser muy patoso puesto que llegaba a temblar un poco de puro nervio. En su interior, había un anillo elegante, con una pequeña piedra morada incrustada en el centro del mismo, puesto que sabía que era de sus colores favoritos y encima le sentaba bien...además, quería alejarse de lo ''tradicional''. Tomando una amplia bocanada de aire y abriéndolo en el momento exacto, formuló la pregunta que llevaba ensayando durante días frente al espejo.- Regina, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?


	5. Lágrimas

Regina se quedó muda al escuchar la confesión de Robin, o más bien, al escuchar la proposición que le realizó. Ella era más que consciente de todo el amor que el arquero le profesaba, y es que desde el instante en el que le conoció pudo notarlo en su mirada, pudo ser participe de una ferviente llama que nacía en su interior y que no iba a apagarse nunca. Y hoy más que nunca podía comprobarlo. Sus ojos primero se mostraron húmedos por culpa de la fina capa de lágrimas que se hizo presa de los mismos, para a los pocos segundos, ser liberada de una manera descontrolada pero silenciosa. No se podía creer que fuese a contraer matrimonio con el que era el hombre de sus sueños, no podía creer que por fin fuese a casarse con alguien que verdaderamente amaba. Y es que tras un priimer intento de planes de futuro frustrados con Daniel, llegó la parte más dolorosa; la primera afrontar su muerte a manos de su madre, y la segunda casarse con un hombre que le duplicaba la edad para simplemente alcanzar el trono... Visto así, su vida había sido una completa miseria, y ahora que tenía la oportunidad de arreglarlo, se negaba a dejar pasar esa oportunidad.

—Sí, sí, y mil veces sí —Respondía cuando sus cuerdas vocales le permitieron emitir sonido, sonando un tanto ahogada debido a esas lágrimas que no dejaba de emitir, pudiendo ver como el arquero estaba inmerso en el mismo sentimiento. Extendió su mano y dejó que un tembloroso Robin le colocara el anillo, en el tiempo que llevaban juntos no le había visto tan nervioso como en ese instante...

No era para menos, y es que el ladrón no podía pedirle más a la vida; tenía a un hijo maravilloso por el que daría la vida, una novia y ahora futura esposa a la que le debía todo ya que le había devuelto el verdadero significado de la vida y a unos amigos a los que no cambiaría por nada del mundo. Lo tenía todo, había podido salir de la pesadilla y oscuridad que le había supuesto el perder a Marian y tener que empezar de cero con un bebé, había terminado de recuperar los valores con los que siempre había tratado de definirse, la honradez y la generosidad, y eso le había conseguido llevar a un estado pleno de felicidad que estaba seguro que podría compartir durante toda su vida con la mujer que tenía en frente, con Regina Mills.

Cuando terminó de colocarle el anillo, no tardó en rodearla con ambos brazos para elevarla unos centímetros del suelo y dar una vuelta sobre sí mismo en lo que acudía a unir sus labios y besarla con la mayor ternura y cariño del mundo.

—Te quiero, Regina. Te quiero mucho —Le susurraba, tratando de que su voz no se rompiese debkdo también a la emoción que guardaba, además, verla en ese estado también le influía. Ella, la gran Reina malvada, esa mujer que conoció y que en un principio parecía no tener ningún sentimiento, había resultado ser una de las mejores personas con las que se había cruzado en todos esos años.

—Te amo, Robin... —Respondía la morena, apoyando la frente contra la de él, disfrutando como nunca antes de ese momento, uno que sin duda amos conservarían como uno de los mejores recuerdos de su vida. Y era irónico, puesto que desde siempre esa vitrina únicamente la habían ocupado recuerdos dolorosos, recuerdos en los que el mayor rejocijo que sentía era ver a los demás sufrir, más desde que él llegó de esa forma tan inesperada, se habían ido sustituyendo por los más bonitos que nunca hubiese podido imaginar. Era feliz, era muy feliz con él.

La noche, tras eso, siguió avanzando en lo que ambos como pudieron terminaron la cena, habiendo incluso cambiado la posición de sus asientos ya que Regina se acomodó sobre él e incluso iba aceptando la comida que le ofrecía cada vez, que le aproximaba el tenedor o la cuchara, actuando en una posición cariñosa pero también de lo más insinuadora y pícara. Después unos besos en los que la lengua de ambos estaba presente, sustituyeron al vaso que reposaba sobre los mismos para beber del vino, siendo sus manos presas del deseo y de lo poco pacientes que podían llegar a ser cuando el placer llamaba a la puerta.

Todo iba bien, más que bien para ser concretos, algunas prendas incluso salieron volando al otro lado de la cripta, mas hubo algo en concreto que les frenó por completo, sobre todo al hombre.

—Regina, Regina... —Le murmuraba en lo que trataba de frenar esos arañazos que recorrían su espalda al compás de sus caderas rozándose contra su parte corporal más íntima— No...¿no hueles eso? —Arrugó seguidamente el ceño con bastante fuerza, puesto que sus fosas nasales podían percibir un estrepitoso olor a quemado que extrañamente no venía de dentro de la cripta, puesto que ninguna vela había volcado... De hecho, no quedaban más que dos encendidas.

La mujer no tardó en reaccionar también, frenando en sus acciones y dándose efectivamente cuenta con un poco de atención que olía de forma extraña, como si una gran cantidad de cosas estuviesen ardiendo sin control...

—¡EL BOSQUE! —Exclamó de lo más alarmada, levantándose apresuradamente y yendo a recoger sus ropajes para vestirse de nuevo, una acción que no tardó en verse reflejada en Robin, aunque este actuaba de forma un poco más atropellada ya que hasta había palidecido al darse cuenta de la gravedad que incluía el asunto. Ya no por el bosque en sí, si no por quién estaba allí.

—¡Tengo que marcharme a por Roland! —Exclamaba, dejando hasta la chaqueta del traje allí tirada, queriendo salir de ahí, hasta se sentía agobiado por la fuerte presión que invadía su pecho.

—¡Robin, espera! —Desesperada también, salió corriendo tras él para alcanzarle, corriendo como mejor podía con los tacones... No era el calzado más adecuado, pero era lo único que tenía. Al ambos llegar a la superficie, pudieron ser partícipes de lo que ambos sospechaban y temían a la vez. Un más que alarmado incendio que había hecho paso por el bosque hasta estar a unos cuantos metros más alejados de ellos, las llamas devoraban con rapidez y fiereza los árboles, avanzando de forma amenazante hacia la cripta... Hasta había dejado de ser de noche drástica y literalmente, puesto que la luz del fuego iluminaba toda la zona— ¡ROBIN, NO! —Le agarraba de la manga de la camisa cuando esté trataba de salir corriendo en dirección al campamento, justo donde estaba el foco de las llamas—

—¡TENGO QUE IR, REGINA! ¡ROLAND! —Le chillaba desesperado, sintiendo que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho y que sus pulmones iban a explotar, ya no únicamente por la cantidad de humo que estaba rodeándolos, si no por ese angustioso sentimiento. La morena no le soltaba, de hecho le agarraba con más fuerza y tiraba de él para que acudiese con ella.

—T-tenemos que salir de aquí, es imposible... Robin, por favor —Le suplicó, ni siquiera con el uso de su magia podrían hacerse paso, ni siquiera podría teletransportarles allí... Era imposible, la única esperanza que poseían es que al igual que ellos, hubiesen conseguido salir del lugar antes de que las llamas les cerrasen el paso. Rápidamente y como pudo, trató de proteger la cripta con su magia, desconociendo completamente si funcionaría antes de hacerles desaparecer a ambos de la zona en una nube de humo morada.

Una vez que ambos estaban a salvo, lejos de la zona y pudiendo ver el reflejo de las luces del coche de bomberos del pueblo acudiendo al lugar de la tragedia, Regina rodeó con ambos brazos el cuerpo de Robin, atrayéndolo hacia si y abrazándole con toda la fuerza que albergaba en su interior. Ella también se sentía rota, no por el hecho de las cosas que podría llegar a perder de la cripta si esta finalmente salía ardiendo, esas no eran más que bienes materiales, si no por Roland. Él se había convertido en un hijo para ella, era igual de importante que Henry en su vida y perderle sería una puñalada de la que no se recuperaría. Pero había que tener esperanza, ¿no? Eso era lo que él siempre había tratado de enseñarle, por muy difícil que fuese.

—Estará bien, estará a salvo, sh... —Le repetía una y otra vez al oido, escuchando como el mismo sollozaba una y otra vez, siendo preso dd un doloroso llanto. Perder a Roland supondría el final de todo, y encima sería también terminar de romper la promesa que le hizo a Marian, la de que siempre cuidaría de ellos.

Con toda la agitación y sin ser apenas conscientes, un mensaje llegó al móvil de Regina, a parte de todas las perdidas que había recibido, puesto que a colmo de eso, también tenía el móvil en silencio para que en esa noche no ser molestada por nadie. El texto procedoa de Emma, y en él se citaba lo siguiente:

 _ **"En cuánto podáis dar señales de vida hacedlo, por favor. Sé que estabas con Robin en el bosque, Little John me lo ha dicho. Está a salvo, junto Roland. Consiguieron salir antes de que el fuego les alcanzase, el origen no fue en el campamento. Todos estamos preocupados, por favor, Regina"**_

Ese mensaje sin duda que sería suficiente para tranquilizar a ambos y provocar que esas lágrimas se tornasen en alegría. Porque al fin y al cabo, era para lo que habían ido allí, al bosque... El objetivo era tener una cita tranquila y culminarla de la mejor forma, con la noticia de que serían marido y mujer en un futuro no muy lejano. Las lágrimas que derramaban ese día, a esa hora, no eran el objetivo. Aunque ellos aún no lo sabían, pero esa noche podrían dormir tranquilos... Podrían tornar de nuevo ese llanto en uno de calma y alivio.


End file.
